Shadow of the Jedi
by The Son Of Hades123
Summary: He no longer wears a suit to breath. He is no longer a Sith. And he is taking the Trials to become a Jedi Knight. Join Nico Di Angelo as he try's to change the Fate of a galaxy wide war, while trying to cope with the demons inside. Nico Di Angelo may be back, but Lord Reaper is still lurking in the shadows. I don't own PJO, HOO or Star Wars The Clone wars. Nico might be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow of the Jedi**

**Chapter 1: The Sith have a plan...a crappy one, but still a plan**

The shimmering blue hologram was draped in a black cloak, his face hidden in the shadow of his hood. But he had an aura…An aura of one who was cruel, wicked, evil. At his feet kneeled a senile man, who looked apprehensive.

"It would appear Reaper has betrayed us," Count Dooku said to his master as he stood up.

Darth Sidious nodded gravely. "I am not surprised. Even if he was the so called son of darkness you told me he was, he never possessed the true anger and hate required of the Dark Side," Sidious said, his voice slightly scrambled from the hologram.

"Master…He found the items on Raxus Prime," Dooku reported. Sidious appeared to tense up, if only for a fraction of a second. It died down as soon as it appeared.

"I have not foreseen this. It would appear that he is reverting to the Jedi way," Sidious said, deep in thought. He then smiled cruelly. "What does he know?" he asked his apprentice.

"From what my spies have told me, he no longer has amnesia." Dooku said, relaying information he had received.

Sidious nodded and said "Good. If he proves a threat, we could use the fact that he is a son of darkness against him."

Dooku seemed confused. "What use would that be to us?"

Sidious gave a wicked grin. "It will infuriate him. It will surely drive him mad. Trying to become a Jedi while being reminded time and time again that he is nothing but darkness. He will come for you, all focus gone. Then you may finish him."

Dooku grinned back, picturing what would happen if his master was correct. "I understand, master. And based on further information, it would appear that Reaper is rid of the suit. He is no longer…crippled."

"Excellent. If we can turn him back to our side, he will be stronger than ever," Sidious said, relish in his voice. Dooku felt slightly nervous from that last statement. Would Sidious try to replace him with Reaper? The old man decided he'd handle that later, resuming conversation with his master.

"The attack on Ryloth is about to begin, master," Dooku reported.

Sidious nodded and said "Good. Proceed as planned." His hologram shimmered, and the hooded man was gone. Dooku turned to the other person viewing the events.

"Let me handle Reaper," Asajj Ventress said from the shadows.

Dooku shook his head. "No. Reaper is much too powerful. The first thing I want you to do is go to Ryloth," Dooku commanded. Ventress raised an eyebrow at him (Or the tattoo that's there anyway).

"Am I to assist in the invasion?" she questioned.

"No. The Republic will show up soon. I believe Reaper will go with them. I want you to stay hidden and observe his actions. We want to be extra careful around him," Dooku explained. He then paused, as if reluctant to say what needed to be said.

"The truth is, we can't afford mistakes with him. Reaper is one of the most powerful warriors I have ever fought. And if he continues advancing with the Jedi, he could destroy us. Me, you…and perhaps, even my master," Dooku admitted.

Ventress was stunned. "Understood," she said shakily, walking with a slight sense of fear. Dooku turned away and sighed.

This war just got a whole lot tougher.

Line break

Nico Di Angelo felt great. He had never been this energetic and thrilled since…Well, he couldn't remember. He walked out of the hospital, lightsaber strapped to his waist. He was forced to wear a medical robe, however, considering he refused to wear the old Reaper suit.

The teenager had woken up to find out he had been out cold for four days after the surgery. Nico woke up to see Ahsoka lying in a bed next to him. So, they went through three days of recovery, swapping stories of the war and things that could have happened. For instance, it was Nico who was originally intended to kidnap Jabba the Hutt's son. But, Nico being honourable even as a Sith, refused to do so.

Though one time, Ahsoka caught Nico without a shirt. (She obviously blushed furiously but…) She was shocked at the number of scars she had seen on his body. He had seen many bad things. And had taken a large number of beatings in the past. But Nico didn't seem to care, instead focusing on the on the new scar that came from the surgery done to his lung.

Then Nico got tired of sitting around and suggested they spar. At first, Ahsoka was nervous, afraid of getting in trouble and of further injury. But when Nico offered to show her some new moves, her willpower crumbled.

They had been sparring for a while, Nico showing her a few new tricks. Nico had discovered that he moved even faster without the suit on. He figured that the suit was heavier than he had realized. After about fifteen minutes, Anakin had arrived, telling them that Nico was to report to the Jedi temple.

Now, they were walking through the hallways of the Temple, ready to speak to Master Yoda about the Trials. Soon, they found Yoda, in a hallway near the Archives. He was talking to Master Windu, but the discussion ceased when the two saw Nico approaching.

"You seem to be in good condition, young one," Windu noted, examining Nico carefully.

"I haven't felt this good in years," Nico smirked.

Yoda chuckled a little and said "Good to hear, that is. Need all your energy for the Trials, you will."

"So when do we start?" Nico asked, ready to begin immediately.

"The first Trial can proceed tomorrow. You will face the Trial of Skill. For now, you may train for the upcoming test. You will also receive the required robes," Windu explained.

Nico nodded. "So how does this trial work?" he inquired.

"For a standard Padawan, there's a special hologram that projects a foe you must battle. However, you're too powerful for that simulation. So instead we are going to use a new piece of technology for your Trials," Windu told him.

"And what might that be?" Nico asked curiously.

"It is just a new training room. But it will bring out your most, toughest opponents that you have ever faced. There will be three battles, it will start from the weakest to the strongest." Windu informed. "Do you understand?"

Nico bowed, "Yes master,"

"Go, prepare you must, for the trials ahead." Yoda stated, and with that Nico, Ahsoka and Anakin bowed before the two masters and left for the training room.

**I'm back baby, sorry for taking so long but I have been a bit busy, you know school *barf*, anyway this is the first update on my sequel to The Exiled Ghost King. To be honest with you this is sort of a filler chapter basically saying.**

**NO DON'T GO, I'VE GOT MORE STUFF THAT I CAN WRITE!**

**So don't expect me to just, you know, update once or twice a week from now on. The updates will take time, and to be honest with you I probably won't finish this cause I'll most likely be an adult trying to pay for a gas bill, cause right now am in my room freezing my bloody ass off. Anyway where was?...Oh, yeah, don't expect me to update all the time okay. Good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow of the Jedi**

**Chapter 2: Past friends and enemies**

Nico sighed as he twisted his wrist, blocking another swing from Ahsoka's blade.

"You're too stiff. You have to let your body flow like water," Nico lectured to his Togruta opponent, who growled in response. Nico smirked and knocked her lightsaber away before launching a series of swings, thrusts, and jabs. Ahsoka's lightsaber flew out of her hand in seconds, leaving her defenceless as Nico lifted his blade to her throat.

"You don't like to take advice, do you?" The Ghost King asked, deactivating his black as night lightsaber. Ahsoka called her hilt back to her hand and attached it to her belt before responding.

"Only when it doesn't make any sense," she snapped.

Nico shook his head and said "Watch this."

Nico turned, imagining an opponent standing there. He activated his lightsaber, the blade flying parallel to his spine. Ahsoka's jaw then proceeded to drop as Nico proceeded to annihilate his non-existent enemy. He was doing all kinds of complex dodges, swings, and blocks. It actually looked like he was duelling an invisible opponent.

After five minutes of his demonstration, Nico ended with a stab and turned back to Ahsoka, not a bead of sweat on his head. "Catch my meaning now?" he asked, grinning.

Ahsoka snapped out of her astounded state and managed to say "Okay. You'll have to teach me that."

Nico deactivated his lightsaber and responded with "I'd like to, but I don't think we have enough time."

As if on cue, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the training room. The looks on their faces implied that they were about to be immensely entertained.

Line break

Nico and Ahsoka walked down the hallways, Skywalker and Kenobi leading the way. Nico winced as he scratched his shoulder. The temporary robes the Jedi had given him itched like hell. It was maddening. And to add insult to injury the robes were white. _I mean seriously the Jedi must have noticed that my favourite colour was black. What, with the black suit, lightsaber, Force Lightning_, _and freaking fire that spouts out of my hands,_ Nico thought to himself. Ahsoka had noticed how uncomfortable Nico was, and it amused her to no end. But she decided it was best to not bring that up at the moment.

"Okay, so what can you tell me about this simulation thing?" Nico asked the two older Jedi.

"Well, it is able to go into your mind and find your most, strongest opponent and make it a reality. No one has ever used it before because it is said that it doesn't hold back," Skywalker told him.

Nico smirked "So all I have to do is take on people who I have already beaten?" Nico asked.

"Don't think that it will be that easy." Kenobi said, "Remember you have memory loss, so it might bring up opponents that you don't even remember fighting."

"Interesting…" Nico muttered, his voice trailing off. He tried remembering all of his most strongest opponents before the amnesia, unfortunately all he could remember was the evil version of himself, that guy could possibly be the most strongest of all the beings in this galaxy that he has faced. And he definitely doesn't want to fight Reaper again.

The group walked until they found Master Windu in a corridor, a somewhat bored look on his face. When the four approached him, he straightened up. He looked at Nico, and then back at the other three. "Master Kenobi, take Skywalker and Tano to the ring. Wait there until we arrive," he ordered. Obi-Wan bowed and motioned for the others to follow.

"See you later," Ahsoka said to Nico before turning and walking away.

Line break

Half an hour later, the Jedi High Council, some random Knights and Padawans, and a large group of younglings ranging from the ages of ten to thirteen were gathered around the new Jedi Trials stadium. The Stadium was built as a very large circle. There was space all around for someone to stand and watch. In the middle was an arena where your most strongest opponent will be downloaded from your memory and into the Jedi data banks so you can go one on one with said person. There was no flight of stairs down into the arena. The Jedi had to jump in and out.

Ahsoka was surprised by the turnout. There were the twelve members of the Jedi High Council, including Kenobi, Yoda and Windu (who just walked in). The masters and knights Ahsoka could understand, but what she didn't understand was the amount of Padawans and Younglings that were here. She expected them to be running away screaming, not trying to admire Nico's skill.

"Quite a turnout," Skywalker noted. Ahsoka could only nod. She looked around and walked over to her old friend, Plo Koon. Who was looking after a group of younglings.

"Ah, good to see you, Ahsoka," Koon said warmly. Ahsoka smiled and returned the greeting.

"So what happens now, exactly?" She asked the Jedi Master.

"Your friend Nico is about to have the fight of his life," Koon said simply.

One of the Younglings, a Tholothian girl, said naively "I don't think that's what she meant Master."

Plo Koon looked down on the girl and said, "No it wasn't Katooni," He then moved his attention back to Ahsoka, "Every Jedi has to take the Trial of Skill, showing his prowess in battle. We already know Nico is incredibly powerful, but we still need to test him. Which is why we chose a truly challenging test," Koon explained.

Before Ahsoka could ask anything another youngling, this one being a human boy, interrupted, "What happens if he loses?"

Plo Koon looked down at the young boy, "The Trial of Skill isn't about winning, Petro. It's more about…_survival_," Koon stated, then he looked back to Ahsoka. "If he can prove himself, he will pass this test and move on to the next one."

Ahsoka blinked and looked back at the arena, wondering what tricks Nico had up his sleeve. As Reaper, he had taken on five Jedi at the same time and come out on top. Ahsoka was a little miffed at anything that could be tough enough to take on Nico.

No sooner had Ahsoka thought those words, the door to the Arena opened, and a figure leaped over the crowd and landed perfectly in the middle of the arena.

Nico Di Angelo bore a cocky grin on his face as he stood, brushing off his new clothing. These clothes were the same black robes that Nico wore in his dream, much to his surprise.

Master Windu stood up from where he was sitting and shouted. "Begin!"

Almost immediately a sort of dome like shield was put around Nico, and enough space for him to fight his enemy. It was an invisible sort of shield so Nico could see and hear the people outside of it but he couldn't get out, and vice versa.

A robotic female voice came from all around the room, "Scanning mind of opponent: Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades and Ghost King. Processing three strongest opponents…" everyone waited for at least four tense seconds "…process complete. first opponent, ready."

And with that being said, a figure materialised in front of Nico. He was a fifteen year old male that much was obvious, he wore a purple shirt with the letters _SPQR_ written in galactic basic. He had electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blonde hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He has a muscular and tanned build with a tattoo on his right arm that has the picture of some kind of flying creature with _SPQR_ and twelve lines over it. There was something off about him though, he had a great aura of power and for some reason, the room started to smell like ozone. The teenager had a strange gold sword in his right hand getting into a fighting stance. He looked at Nico through narrowed eyes.

"I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Champion of Juno, and Hero of Olympus." He said in a loud proud voice. Nico's eyes widened as he dug into his pocket to get that weird pen/sword thing, when he got it out he uncapped it revealing 3ft of a wicked sharp black blade. Nico could hear the gasps from the Jedi around him but he was more focused on the dangerous opponent that was in front of him, _My lightsaber would probably cut right through his sword, _Nico thought to himself,_ I fight with honour so I'll give this guy a fair fight._

The two just stood there eyeing each other, then Jason ran forward moving his sword so quickly that the Jedi outside of the ring could barely see it. However, Nico could. He caught Jason's sword with the edge of his black as night one. Jason pushed with all his might, but Nico seemed to get stronger as the son of Jupiter strained against the power he exhibited.

Nico smiled at the teenager. Jason was taller and appeared to be stronger, but Nico knew that looks could be deceiving, having learned that the hard way. The two fought for several more minutes, but Nico always managed to block the Champion of Juno's strikes.

Jason huffed in frustration again as his sword strike was blocked. The simulation of Jason knew the only way he could win was to knock the black sword out of Nico's hand. He kept pushing on Nico's sword, but at the last moment he slipped off the sword. Nico stumbled forward, shocked at the sudden movement of the son of Jupiter. Jason took the opportunity and hit the pressure point in Nico's hand. The black sword fell from his hand and skidded across the room.

Nico's eye widened, _Oh, cra-_. He was cut off from that thought as Jason Sparta kicked Nico across the room, as quick as a flash Nico was on his feet glaring at Jason but his eyes widened further as he saw the Lightning curling around Jason's fingers. On instinct Nico did the same having black Force Lightning curl around his as well, and then in unison they both fired at each other and the Lightning met in a battle for dominance, luckily Nico seemed to be winning, As Jason looked like he was tiring. after ten seconds of this Jason finally gave into exhaustion and stopped, only to have Nico's black Force Lightning hit him square in the chest.

Jason was thrown back into a wall, cracking it slightly, and fell to the ground before he could even get up he felt a blade go through his chest, Jason opened his eyes to see Nico standing over him with his sword through Jason's chest. Jason gave a single nod before his form flickered and the simulation was gone.

Nico looked around to see all of the Jedi looking at him in awe to which he rolled his eyes at. _I beat some guy with a sword, big deal. I've also taken on nearly half of the Jedi High Council._ He continued looking until he saw Ahsoka, who was looking at him with a small smile. Nico grinned and winked at her, when he did so she looked down with a small blush on her cheeks. Nico smirked before walking back to the middle of the arena.

Meanwhile, with Ahsoka, _Stop blushing you idiot, all he did was smile a heart-warming smile at you, nothing more and nothing less,_ Ahsoka thought to herself as she tried to fight away the heat on her face. She distracted herself by listening to the younglings.

"That was so awesome, he was like, bam and pow, and when he took out that pen thing I was like 'that's stupid,' but as soon as it turned into a sword I was like 'WTF' (What the Force, not the…um…other, one.) he is so cool, and that Jason guy he was so awesome, did you see the tattoo on his arm…" The Youngling known as Petro kept on rambling to his friends, who were still looking at Nico in awe.

"It was an impressive fight," Master Plo noted, "but remember, he still has two more challenges left to do, so let us watch," Ahsoka turned back to the arena just in time to see the next simulation.

Nico looked at the simulation with a wary expression. This was a seventeen or eighteen year old male, but for some reason, it felt like he was much older. He had sandy blonde hair, a bright cocky smile, and an outdoorsy look. _Definitely not the kind of person that I would hang around, _Nico thought to himself. Nico looked around and noticed that half of the young female Jedi had smiles on their faces and a blush slowly forming on their cheeks, while looking at the simulation including, much to his chagrin, Ahsoka. _Well, I wonder what this guy looks like from the inside, _Nico thought to himself.

When the simulation laid eyes on Nico, the bright smile dissolved from his face and was replaced with a look of complete and utter hatred, "I PHOEBUS APOLLO, SLAYER OF THE MIGHTY PYTHON, AND GOD OF THE SUN! I SHALL HAVE VENGEANCE!" Apollo bellowed, making the room shake slightly. All of a sudden a gold bow materialised out of thin air into Apollo's grasp, the bow was nocked and aimed at Nico's head, and in that moment, Nico had, quite shamefully, only one thought going on in his head

_God of the Sun?...Well I'm screwed._

**And that is the second chapter al done and dusted, I hope you like what I'm doing with the Trials, and I hope my description of Jason and Apollo was good enough. I know that the fight between Nico and Jason wasn't my best work but please bear with me, I've caught a virus recently, (not on my laptop, I mean like, I feel like I am going to explode sort of thing.) So this isn't my best writing. I'll try and get to the battle of Ryloth as soon as possible.**

**Now to answer some questions...**

**Clefspear chapter 1 . Nov 15 **

Awesome! you should have him fighting people from earth, like gods, titans, and demigods (PERCY!) Oh well you've done great so far, so do what you want and I'm sure it'll turn out great even if he only fights jedi, and sith.

**Well, that is exactly what I have done, so there you go.**

******X chapter 1 . Nov 15 **

WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROBABLY WONT FINISH!? YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT CANCELING THIS STORY BECAUSE I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT!

**Yes I think I scared plenty of people with this, now let me tell you okay, I said I might, emphasis on might, cancel it. I never said Iwould. Cause Here's reality okay, I have got GCSE's, mock exams, school is nearly finished and we are in a crisis with money, so to put it simply I may not have time to put much effort into my stories. I'm a realist not an optimist.**

******Lightningscar chapter 1 . 19h ago **

An excellent start. Trust Sidious to try twisting things to his whim... I would expect nothing less. And Nico's trials ought to be interesting.  
Looking forward to more.  
Yours sincerely,  
Lightningscar.  
PS: My energy and focus level is down due to illness, thus the crappy review.

**Yes well, I'm not sure on what you think of Nico's Trials so far, cause I think I'm doing a pretty rubbish job. And don't worry about the review cause this is a crappy chapter.**

**Now if you have any questions just ask me in the reviewers box or PM me, and I'll try my best to answer them. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow of the Jedi**

**Chapter 3: Slayer of what?...What's a Kronos?**

Apollo's bow materialised in his hand as he quickly fired two arrows at Nico's chest, but were quickly deflected by the Ghost King.

Apollo's eyes widened before he fired another arrow at Nico's head which was once again very easily deflected, at this Nico's confidence grew as he snorted.

"You think some crappy arrows will take me out, and you're meant to be my second strongest opponent!" Nico spat before lunging at Apollo whose bow vanished and was replaced with a sword as he brought it up to block the Son of Hades's attack.

Nico attacked with a flurry of strikes but Apollo's godly speed made up for his less than stellar swordsmanship.

Apollo jumped aside, kicking Nico towards Yoda. Before Apollo could attack, Nico hurled some black fire at the sun god, catching him in the face making him cry out in pain, as he shook it of him.

Meanwhile Yoda studied the fire that spouted from Nico's hand,_ Only one Jedi has used fire before, but long dead, he is, _Yoda thought absentmindedly as one name came into mind. _Darth Revan._

Meanwhile Nico was doing his best to block the Sun Gods attacks. Nico parried various strikes and swerved and dodged. However it wasn't quick enough. Nico watched Apollo's Blade go up his chest taking away the top part of his robe and showing his chest with a giant slash going up.

Nico grunted in pain as he backed away while Apollo wore a smug grin. Nico fought down the pain so he could focus on the task at hand. The cut wasn't deep so he would be able to shake it off.

Meanwhile the female Jedi were no longer looking at Apollo, but at Nico's bare chest. Most were able to control the blushes that came on their faces but other's (Ahsoka for example) couldn't. The Jedi who had more control were horrified at the amount of scars that decorated Nico's chest.

Meanwhile Apollo sent a blast of bright light at Nico. Nico side-stepped the attack and charged at Apollo with his black sword raised. Apollo dodged the strike and tried to attack but Nico was getting too fast, slipping behind him and slashing a gash into Apollo's back.

Apollo spun around to block but Nico feinted a strike before slashing across the front of his legs causing Apollo to stumble and drop to a knee.

Before he could recover, Nico sent him to the ground with a hard kick to the back. Apollo rolled to the side as Nico's blade came down to impale him. Apollo kicked him back and climbed to his feet, trying to surprise him with a quick attack.

Unfortunately for Apollo, Nico wasn't very surprised. Nico quickly sprang into offense, dropping low and sweeping the sun god's legs out from under him. The minute Apollo hit the floor, Nico drove his blade into the God's shoulder making him cry out in pain.

Before he could finish him, Apollo blasted Nico back with a bright light. The Ghost Kng flew across the room, slamming into the wall but to Apollo's, and every Jedi's, utter shock he was on his feet instantly.

Before Apollo could even blink Nico was in front of him, driving his sword deep into the god's stomach.

Apollo let out a pained gasp as he was driven to the floor by the Ghost King.

"Impossible." Apollo grunted as golden blood leaked onto the floor.

"I'm known to cause the impossible," Nico replied nonchalant as the form of Apollo flickered away.

Nico stood up and looked down and his eyebrows shot up, as if just noticing the long gash that went up his stomach.

"Di Angelo," Nico heard someone say, he turned around only to be greeted by the serious face of Master Windu, "Are you sure you wish to continue with this seeing the state that you are in?" Windu questioned.

Nico grinned half-heartedly, "Don't worry about me Master, it's just a few cuts and bruises, that's what is expected with the trials." Nico stated as he turned to the center of the arena once again, waiting for his final opponent.

Meanwhile Ahsoka was looking at Nico with concern, "It looks like he could have some broken ribs," Plo Koon stated, not exactly easing Ahsoka's worry's.

"Yeah, but who was that guy that Nico defeated? And who is the 'Mighty Python'?" Petro questioned.

"I think Nico is the only one who has the answers to your questions Petro," Ahsoka said to the youngling as she watched the next simulation come up.

This simulation was of a very handsome seventeen year old, with jet black hair and bight sea green eyes. He was wearing a shirt with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ written on it. He had a playful smirk on his lips but the look in his eyes said 'If you harm my friends I'll tear you a new one'. He is tall, looking very fit, muscular, and lean. Just like Jason this simulation had the tattoo of _SPQR_ on the underside of his arm, but instead of an eagle there was a trident and there were no lines over it. The young man had a very familiar sword in his hand that Nico saw in one of his visions, _Riptide?_ Once the Young man's eyes landed on Nico his smirk seemed to widen.

"How you doing Death Breath?" Nico wasn't given a chance to answer as the simulation raised his sword over his head for a dramatic announcement. "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Defeater of The God of War Ares, Slayer of the Titans Hyperion and Kronos, and one of the seven to defeat the Primordial Goddess of the Earth. I am the Saviour of Olympus."

Nico was staring at Percy with wide eyes as he finished his announcement, _I am so very screwed._ Nico thought to himself as he looked at Riptide warily, _Something's different about that sword._ Nico thought to himself as he quickly capped his black blade and activated his black as night lightsaber.

Percy looked at the lightsaber with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything as he got into a battle stance, his bronze blade illuminating his face slightly. Nico narrowed his eyes and intead of getting into his Reverse Shien stance, Nico extended his left hand in front of him, and lifted his right blade upward, pointing forward along with his arm.

"He's using Soresu stance. Interesting…" Plo Koon muttered.

Nico and Percy, who's smirk fell from his lips only to be replaced with a look of determination, remained frozen for a few moments, each studying the other carefully. Percy attacked first, jumping into the air and slicing downward. _How does Percy know the lightsaber moves of Ataru? _Nico asked to himself dryly, before blocking the attack. Percy twisted his blade upwards, but Nico leaned back dodging the strike.

Kenobi was impressed by Nico's application of Soresu. He knew what he was doing, that was for sure.

Nico kept blocking Percy's moves, but it was difficult. Apparently his memories serve him well: Percy was an excellent swordsman. Nico twisted his blade backwards, knocking Percy's blade back. Nico switched tactics, going back to his use of Juyo.

Nico spun around, hitting Percy's blade, then spun back and delivered a kick to Percy's chest. The Saviour of Olympus was knocked back, but quickly recovered, delivering three quick slices, all of which Nico blocked.

The Ghost King whirled his blade around his body, trying to confuse the son of Poseidon. It didn't work too well, as Percy simply stuck his blade forward, causing Nico to knock it away to avoid being stabbed.

Nico spun backwards, gathering his composure. The Titan slayer lifted his bronze blade with one hand and charged again. Nico went for a low chop, but Percy side-flipped over and swung for Nico's back. In response, Nico slid to his knees and leaned backwards, the bronze blade flying an inch over his eyes.

Nico then released a Repulse, sending Percy flying into a wall. Nico lunged forward, trying a simple stab to see how Percy would deflect it. Percy dodged and used the wall as leverage, kicking off and flying away from Nico.

While all this was going on, the onlookers watched carefully. Awed by the swordsmanship that both of the young men possessed.

Nico ducked under a swing and sliced upwards, Percy blocking once more. The Ghost King twisted around and elbowed Percy in the stomach. The son of Poseidon groaned and jumped backwards in mid-air, their blades sending out waves of sparks as they clashed. Nico and Percy locked eyes, and time seemed to stop.

At that moment, Nico knew he was dealing with a true warrior. If he wanted to win this, he'd have to use every move he had ever learned. And then some.

Then time sped back up, and the two leaped away from each other. Nico deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt. The gathered Jedi were surprised by this risky move. Was Nico surrendering?

The Son of Hades drew a deep breath, and in a blur, shoved both of his hands forward. Percy was blown off his feet as a large Force Push smashed into his chest, sending him flying into the air. Nico drew his lightsaber and charged, hoping that catching Percy off-guard would spell victory. He was wrong.

Percy was fully prepared, and when Nico got close, he pushed his hand out with all his might, and the most unexpected thing happened, water came out of thin air and rushed at Nico slamming him just like his Force Push did to Percy. Nico, just like Percy had been, was sent flying across the arena into the wall.

Both fighters struggled to stand, their bodies sore from being slammed into solid stone. Nico had a few tricks left, however. He activated his lightsaber once more, but he didn't move. He waited for Percy to stand.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was stunned. This was the most intense battle she had ever seen. She was struggling to even watch every move, they were fighting so fast. "Here's where things get interesting," Koon said. Ahsoka looked at him, her eyes questioning what he meant. Before Koon could speak, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see her Master standing there, a small smile on his face.

"You see Ahsoka, an important part of duelling is figuring out your opponent's style, weaknesses, and advantages. Once two combatants have figured out the other's moves, things get a little crazy from there on," Skywalker explained.

"Precisely," Koon agreed. Ahsoka understood what they meant. Once you become predictable, you become a corpse.

In the arena, Nico whirled around, attacking Percy's limbs. Percy deflected the swings without much trouble and front-flipped over Nico before spinning and slicing. Nico ducked and hit Percy in the leg with a kick, forcing the Saviour of Olympus onto his knees. Nico lifted his lightsaber for a vertical strike. Percy countered it, knocking the saber away and getting back to his feet.

As Nico was about to strike, Percy threw his bronze sword into the air. Nico was confused, as the look on his face clearly demonstrated. Percy gave a small smirk as he lunged into the air and grabbed his sword. As Nico prepared to defend himself, he saw Percy wasn't aiming at him as he flew back toward the ground. Percy slammed his bronze blade into the ground, and Nico was knocked back by some kind of earthquake. Percy removed his blade from the ground and prepared himself for the next series of attacks.

Nico quickly lunged toward Percy and shoved his lightsaber forward, Percy blocking it horizontally. The two were now standing there, inches away from each other's faces, their blades sending out sparks once more.

The two combatants were scowling, each trying to overcome the other. They were pushing with every last ounce of strength in their muscles. Then Percy spoke for the first time since the start of the battle. "I thought you were training to get better Nico," He growled with a slight smirk. Nico blinked before he heard something else. A woman's voice.

_Children of Hades are known to be the most powerful of demigods, and they like challenges, there's a reason why everyone fears you._

Nico's pupils widened. It was that same woman. The one he had heard before…When he was fighting Reaper._ All these visions…What do they mean?_ Nico wondered. Unfortunately, Nico's wandering mind gave Percy the advantage. The son of Poseidon began pushing, and the two locked blades began approaching Nico's body.

The simulation of Percy was wondering what was going on in the Ghost King's head. His eyes had glazed over, and he appeared to have lost his strength. As Percy prepared for a finishing blow, Nico came back to full attention. And at that moment, when he saw the look of determination in Nico's eyes, Percy knew he had no chance.

Nico began pushing back, and the Jedi surrounding the two were amazed by his sudden surge of strength. But Nico didn't push all the way back. Instead, he kept the two blades at equal angles, grinning in a mocking kind of way. Then Percy saw Nico's saber flickering. And before his surprised eyes, Percy saw black Lightning flow from Nico's hand into his saber.

Nico's expression went from a cocky grin to a battle scowl. He then pushed with all of his might, knocking Percy back. Large bolts of black Force Lightning flew in random directions, all erupting from Nico's lightsaber. The Ghost King let out a battle cry and charged, hitting Percy's blade with intense ferocity.

_KRA-KOOM!_ Bolts of black Lightning flew out of the saber, striking the walls and floor. The onlookers jumped back, fearing being hit by the stray bolts, though thanks to the shield they had nothing to fear. Nico twisted, whirling his blade around and hitting Percy's lightsaber once more. _KRA-KOOM!_ More Lightning.

Over and over, the Lightning-enhanced blade struck Percy's bronze blade. And every time it did, there was a _KRA-KOOM!_, and bolts of black Force Lightning would hit the walls and ground, leaving charred black spots all over the arena.

Soon enough, Percy felt his arms tiring. As he was preparing himself for Nico's blow, the Ghost King jumped back. Percy looked surprised, then horrified.

Nico held his lightsaber hilt in both hands, allowing large amounts of black Force Lightning to flow into his black as night blade. Percy charged, fearing what would happen if this continued. But that's exactly what his opponent wanted.

Nico removed his left hand from the hilt, letting it hand. He lifted his right arm, raising his black as night blade, and promptly swung downwards with his lightsaber, the blade hitting the stone floor. The onlookers gasped at what looked like a wave of Force energy flew toward the Saviour of Olympus. As it grew closer, Percy saw flickers of black Lightning inside the wave. He didn't have time to counter it. Instead, he drew upon the water vapour in the room to try and use it as a shield.

The wave hit Percy's shield, and the Titan slayer cried in pain as it broke through his defense and knocked him into the wall also using the water as a conductor. He actually hit the wall with enough force to break some of the stone.

The crowd of Jedi looked at the downed Saviour of Olympus carefully, hoping that the fight was over. The crowd was disappointed, however, when Percy stood up, panting. He had taken quite a hit, and he looked like he was about to pass out any second. But he held his ground, and lifted his bronze blade.

Nico dropped his lightsaber and leaned on the wall, panting. He had put every last ounce of energy he had into the Lightning attacks. He saw that Percy was ready to get back into battle. Nico had to end this now.

Percy charged forward, lifting Riptide above his head, ready to win. But he didn't expect his opponent to jump forward and kick the blade out of his weakened hand. Percy didn't even have time to wince from the kick, as Nico struck out with a Force Push.

Percy flew back and landed on the cold, hard ground. He didn't get the chance to rest, as he felt himself getting pulled into the air. He looked down to see Nico flying up, the Force backing his jump.

Down below, Ahsoka looked up as Nico grabbed Percy and flew toward the ceiling. She could only gasp as she saw he friend slam the old man into the ceiling. He then turned and threw Percy toward the ground. But Nico wasn't done yet. He pulled back both of his hands and pushed them forward, his largest Force Push of the battle hitting Percy slamming him into the stone floor.

Nico, still in mid-air, called his lightsaber into his hand, activating it as he landed. He ran up and stabbed the lightsaber through Percy's chest. "You lose," Nico growled before deactivating the blade.

Percy looked Nico in the eye and gave him a small genuine smile before he faded away.

Nico was sweating like mad, and he knew what was coming next. He promptly dropped his lightsaber and fell backwards, the last words he heard were from Ahsoka as she cried out in shock before everything turned black.

"_Nico!"_

Line break

"_Nico!"_ Ahsoka exclaimed as the shield to the simulator was shut down and she ran to him kneeling next to him. The other Jedi were by Nico in an instant, with a couple of medical droids.

"Take Nico to the medical center," Master Windu was ordering the droids, he then turned to Anakin and Ahsoka, "You two go with them make sure that Nico is okay and when he is I want Skywalker to report to the Council Chamber." Windu ordered. The two Jedi nodded not daring to question Master Windu's orders.

As the two Jedi followed the medical droids Anakin decided to make small talk with his Padawan.

"You and Nico seem to get along well." Anakin noted.

"Oh, I guess so, I mean it's not like anyone else has really tried talking to him." Ahsoka looked away, trying to not make eye contact with her master.

"Hmm yes I'm sure that's it," Watching his padawan Anakin noticed the obvious signs of a crush beginning to form. He sighed, hoping that he wasn't somehow indirectly teaching Ahsoka to form bonds, not that he could exactly defend himself on that matter.

Ahsoka bit her lip nervously, _Why am I so nervous_, she wondered. I wasn't the way of the Jedi to form bonds, but yet she found herself becoming attached to the ex-Sith Lord, known as Nico Di Angelo. She wanted to talk to him again, he made her feel…well she couldn't exactly explain how she felt. There was just something about Nico that made her want to see him again.

"Don't worry Snips," Anakin gripped her shoulder lightly, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"W-what are you talking about master? I'm not worried about Nico!" Ahsoka said rather hastily, making Anakin chuckle. He was pretty sure that he saw his apprentice blush.

"Whatever you say Snips," Anakin chuckled again. "Whatever you say."

Line break

_A teenage girl with Lightning blue eyes wearing silver clothing and a tiara had a bow aimed at Nico…_

_Percy was battling Jason in what looked like a fight to the death until Nico decided to intervene…_

_A boy with elf like features was throwing fire at some kind of creature with a serpent tail for legs…_

Nico's eyes shot open; he quickly realized he wasn't in the arena any more. Nico sat up in the bed that he had been placed in, but his world began to spin as he groaned. "Easy there," A familiar voice told him, as whomever it was gently pushed him back into a laying position. "Where am I?" He groaned.

"The Halls of Healing, you passed out after your fight with that Percy guy and me and my Master brought you here." The voice sighed.

Slowly opening his eyes Nico seemed pleasantly surprised, "Ahsoka?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'm suppose to keep an eye on you and alert someone when you woke up."

"Well I'm awake," He groaned as he closed his eyes again, the room was still spinning.

"True, but I'm not sure I should leave you alone in this state." She laughed, "by the time I got back you might be asleep again."

Nico yawned, suddenly realizing how tired he was. "With great power…come great need to take a nap." Nico mumbled, feeling a great sense of Déjà vu, drifting back to sleep. Ahsoka giggled slightly while watching Nico fall asleep Ahsoka yawned herself, it really was contagious. Lying her head down on the part of the mattress that Nico wasn't occupying Ahsoka found herself thinking that a quick nap couldn't hurt.

Line break

"So what do you believe to be the best course of action, Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan questioned the Grand Master as Anakin, Yooda, and himself made their way to the Halls of Healing.

"Keep an eye on him, we should. Trust him, distrust him, I do neither. Only time can tell." The diminutive Jedi master stated.

"Masters if I might make a suggestion?" Anakin gathered the pair's attention. "Nico seems to trust Ahsoka more than anyone else, and as an extent, myself. It might be a good idea to place him under my care."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin you have a hard enough time keeping yourself, and your Padawan out of trouble, do you think it's really a wise decision to become the guardian of another teenager?" He chuckled at the last part. "I remember just the other day you were telling me just how difficult Ahsoka could be at times."

Anakin winced; his old master had him there. Sighing he realized thet they had reached the wing that Nico, as well as Ahsoka, was in. "Let's see if he's awake before we continue this conversation." Pushing the doors open Anakin felt his eyes widen at the sight of Ahsoka laying her head on Nico's bed, she seemed so…peaceful.

Yoda floated, in his chair, next to Anakin, and chuckled. "Hmhmhm Trust him, your Padawan does."

"Yes," Obi-Wan commented, "If he would turn traitor, it would make the blow hurt all the more if we encouraged this friendship by placing him under your Anakin."

"And if he turns out to be a powerful ally than it would be a good thing," Anakin turned to face the two. "Masters if it comes down to it than I will be the one who puts an end to Nico, but my Padawan trusts him, and I trust her judgement."

Hmm placed under your care, he will be," Yoda closed his eyes in concentration. "Let your trust blind you not, however."

Anakin nodded, "Understood Master, thank you."

**And there you go, that was probably the most intense battle I have ever wrote, also adding a bit more fluff between Nico and Ahsoka. The Trial of skill is complete but before Nico continues on with the Trials he must first fight a war.**

**Clefspear chapter 2 . Nov 17 **

Awesome job! This next fight should be interesting...

**Honestly, I think that the Apollo fight could have gone better but I am not good when it come to writing about someone fighting a god who has a bow and isn't exactly great with a sword.**

******alex chapter 2 . Nov 17 **

how is nico gonna win this one also can you have nico fight minos the ex ghost king sorry about your money problems

**Sorry but I already had people lined up for the fight and to be honest I don't know how that fight would turn out, maybe I'll use it to have Ahsoka and Anakin find out what Nico truly is.**

******Guest chapter 2 . Nov 17 **

mighty python? who's that?

**Python was the earth-dragon of Delphi and son of the Primordial goddess Gaia, Apollo killed the Python saving his sister Artemis and his mother Leto. And after killing the Python Apollo found his Oracle in Delphi, hence the name Oracle of Delphi.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter it is the middle of the night right now and I am very tired, so please either review or PM me. Please review.**

**PS: I need more reviews people, all I've got right now are six, and I bet as soon as this chapter goes out I'll have like what, nine or ten. No I need more than that. It shows me how much you people like my book, and the more reviews the faster the updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, listen up, I'm afraid that I am going to put this story on hiatus.**

**The reason being is because…well…to put it bluntly, my girlfriend has been declared terminally ill thanks to a brain tumour. If no one knows what that is, let me tell you in a more simpler method.**

**My girlfriend has cancer.**

**I'm afraid that I am way to depressed right now to continue on with my story, and I am going to put it on hiatus until I get my act together.**

**If you want me to explain it to you then here you go.**

**I have known my girlfriend ever since I was 4 years of age, she is basically my best friend. When I reached the age of 13 I finally got the guts to ask her out, thankfully she said yes. When she turned 15 for her birthday I got her a promise ring, signifying that she will marry me when we are the right age.**

**I just can't get a fucking break can I, cause three months after that she started getting headaches in the mornings, she was told at the hospital that she has a brain tumour, not that long ago she was declared terminally ill.**

**And now here we are, I am not going to be updating, not just because of my depression, but also cause I am going to be spending every moment of my free time with her.**

**Sorry but this story is now on hiatus, I hope you understand.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, you will not believe this but my girlfriend is going to freaking live. I couldn't be more happier than I am now, I have tears streaming down my face and a grin that might rip my face in two.**

**Right now I am sitting next to my girlfriend in the hospital while she's taking a little nap, she's just had a surgery to remove the tumour.**

**Apparently the stupid ass-fuck of a doctor (I'm not allowed to say his name due to legal reasons) got it wrong and my girlfriend is not terminally ill, but that didn't change the fact that she had to go into surgery as soon as possible. The doctor is now being sacked for basically nearly killing my girlfriend by getting her results wrong on the terminal illness thing (How the fuck he got that wrong I'll never know) and I was nearly kicked out of the hospital for punching said doctor in the face when he told me he got it wrong. (*innocent smile* We were in a hospital, so I thought 'why not break this pricks nose right now?' and also he said that he got the results wrong in such a calm and innocent way as if to say 'oh silly me' so I'd like to see you try and restrain yourself from punching him).**

**You can't imagine how happy I am right now, the girl that I love and am going to marry in the near future is going to live. So I think you can guess that I am way over my fucked up depression. (Has anyone else noticed that I swear a lot when I'm as happy as bloody Sponge Bob)**

**And if the kiss on my cheek is anything to go by my girlfriend has just woken up.**

**This story is no longer on hiatus, and I will begin the next chapter as soon as possible, but right now I am going to spend some time with the girl I love.**

**See you guys soon.**

**Best wishes.**

**The Son Of Hades123**

**PS: MY GIRLFRIENDS ALIVE!**

**PPS: My girlfriend just slapped me on the arm for being an idiot and now she is laughing at the stuff I am writing down here...now she's just rolling her eyes…*Sigh* love.**


End file.
